


what if we could?

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #21 - scar: "This is...?" she whispered as her fingertips ghosted along the small line of slightly raised tissue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what if we could?

The room was full of hushed moans and gasps.

His mouth moved down her neck, licking and biting every so often. Bare legs locked around his waist, pulling him even closer. One of her hands gripped his hair while the other was twisted in the sheet.

Her hand moved down and pressed against his chest. He stopped suddenly, his forehead resting against her shoulder. She could feel his breath on her skin.

"What's wrong? You're not finished already, are you?" she teased, running her tongue along the shell of his ear.

"No, it's just... The scar..." he panted.

She pushed him up slightly, eyes locking onto his chest.

"This is...?" she whispered as her fingertips ghosted along the small line of slightly raised tissue.

"Y-yeah..." he replied, voice hitching as she slid her thumb across it.

She looked up at him, silently asking him what was wrong.

"It's sensitive," he said, chuckling lightly as he moved to kiss her.

"Oh really?" she said against his mouth, running her index finger along it again.

His breath hitched. She pressed her lips to his, giggling lightly.

He brought his hand up to the valley between her breasts. She stopped, gasping at the contact.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with sensitive scars, huh Rukia?" he murmured, dragging the tip of his tongue along the scar on her chest.

She brought her knuckles up to her mouth, biting them to stifle her moans.

He pushed her hand away and kissed her, tongue moving lazily against hers. His other hand went lower, teasing her between her legs. Her hips arched against his hand and she shuddered, his open mouth swallowing the sounds she made.

"Ichigo," she whispered over and over again, arms looping around his neck.

He pulled up, looking down at her. He saw her flushed cheeks, a thin sheen of sweat covering her collarbones. Her breasts brushed against him with every rise and fall of her chest.

He pressed his forehead against hers before kissing her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the track of the same name from the score for "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo".


End file.
